


【慶廷】Sexual fantasy

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】Sexual fantasy

''卞慶華x你(第一人稱視角)  
卞慶華吻上你的唇，把你壓在床上啃咬著你的脖子....''卞慶華看著手機上的文章，挑了挑眉饒有興趣的繼續往下閱讀，看完之後點進去作者頁面，一路看下來全是自己的18禁同人文，而且都是第一視角，''這作者不會是想著自己被他幹的模樣在寫的吧...我他媽是他的性幻想對象?太有趣了''，卞慶華笑了笑想著，滑到最底看到一張照片，一個長的白白淨淨的男孩正在低頭吃東西的照片，卞慶華越看越覺得眼熟，忽然想起有一次握手會的時候，有個小男生送自己一本書，正想翻開就被工作人員收走了，那本書也不知道在哪裡，卞慶華翻下床走進一間隔間，裡面都是粉絲給他的東西，翻翻找找了一段時間終於翻出那本書，翻開來看裡面除了自己的照片還有剛剛看到的同人文，最後一頁還寫著一行字

''你是我小說的主角，我性幻想的對象''

卞慶華笑了一下，決定跟著小粉絲見面，打了通電話給經紀人，說明了一切之後計畫開始進行

陳廷軒在卞慶華官方網站上看到一個活動，只要在下方留言，卞慶華會親自挑選一位粉絲與他單獨相處整整一天，沒有經紀人跟隨，就他跟卞慶華兩個人，這麼好的事情陳廷軒二話不說馬上留言，祈禱自己可以被抽到

結束一天行程的卞慶華，攤在林世豪辦公室裡的沙發上  
''欸卞卞，留言時間截止了，你要不要選個粉絲?''  
''嗯?我看看''卞慶華起身走到桌子前，看著螢幕上顯示的名單，一眼就找到那人的頭像，指了指''就他吧，幫我連絡一下，然後再給我他的聯絡方式，走啦掰掰''

''叮咚''陳廷軒的手機響起提示音，解鎖點開發現是自己被選上的通知，開心的在家裡大呼小叫，隨後又一個提示音  
''嗨，我是卞慶華，恭喜你被我選上，明天下午3點在我們公司大樓下見面吧?''  
''啊啊啊啊啊真的是你!!!!好的我會準時到的''  
''那不見不散喔~''

隔天，陳廷軒抵達公司的時候，就看到卞慶華坐在會客室的沙發上等了，連忙跑過去  
''啊啊抱歉讓你等我....''  
''沒事，我也才剛來，你想去哪裡?''  
''你今天沒事嗎?''  
''早上開完會就沒事了，走吧我們去....看電影?''  
''好啊''陳廷軒開心的跟著卞慶華走，走在他身側微微仰頭看著卞慶華的臉，''真的好帥喔...不知道他在床上是甚麼樣子呢?''被自己危險的想法嚇到，連忙甩了甩頭讓自己清醒一點，卞慶華注意到他的小動作，低聲笑了笑往電影院走去

看完電影之後，卞慶華將小孩帶到自己家，美其名曰謝謝粉絲支持他，陳廷軒又是被自己選中的幸運兒，親自下廚做一頓好吃的犒賞陳廷軒，實際上只是方便他將人吃乾抹淨罷了，一切都順著他的計畫進行，看著對面的人吃得不亦樂乎，卞慶華對這小孩的興趣越來越大，吃完飯後他們坐在沙發上閒聊，陳廷軒看了看手錶發現時間不早了，起身看向卞慶華  
''謝謝你選中我，你做飯真的很好吃，人真的很好很溫暖，我會一直支持你的，但我要先回家了，你早點休息吧掰掰''正要走去門口卻被卞慶華的一句話嚇得愣在原地  
''其實我看過你寫的文章''見眼前人愣在原地，嘴角勾起一抹笑慢慢走到他身邊，在他耳邊說話，''而且我還知道...你把我當成性幻想的對象喔''

充滿磁性的低嗓在陳廷軒耳邊說話，是陳廷軒做夢也不敢想的事情，一把扳過小身板面向自己，對上那雙清澈的眼睛，''本尊都在這裡了，要不要我幫你實現一下你小說的情節啊?''說完不等那人反應，直接吻上了那張因為驚訝而微張的小嘴，忽然的親吻讓陳廷軒反應不過來，感受著那人富有侵略性的吻，被吻的暈暈呼呼還不自覺的環住那人的脖子，卞慶華笑了一下用力抱起陳廷軒，往自己的臥室走去

將人輕輕地放到床上，陳廷軒接觸到柔軟的床榻，感覺這一切好不真實，看著壓在自己身上的卞慶華，那人的桃花眼正直視著自己的眼睛，眼裡滿滿都是他，情不自禁又吻上那人的唇，面對陳廷軒的主動，卞慶華一下子又把主導權搶回來，舌頭撬開牙關闖了進去，在裡面攻城掠地，那人的舌頭跟他本人一樣軟軟的，勾著他的舌頭與之共舞，來不及吞下的津液順著下顎線往下流，順著水痕往下親，雙手伸進衣服下襬順著腰線往上摸，腰部的觸感意外柔軟，壞心的捏了一下，陳廷軒輕聲的叫了出來  
''啊...''  
''這麼敏感啊小可愛?''隨後將他的衣服脫下，低頭含住粉嫩的乳頭，右手捏著被冷落的紅果玩弄，惹得身下人呻吟連連，左手往下伸，解開那人的褲子一併將內褲拉下，握住那人的挺立上下嚕動，上下夾擊的快感，讓陳廷軒一下子就射出，精液沾的卞慶華手都是，壞心的拿到自己嘴邊舔了舔，''換我囉~''拉開抽屜拿出潤滑劑，擠了一坨在手上，往陳廷軒的後穴探去，伸進去一隻手開始擴張  
''你有想過我自慰過嗎?''  
''嗯...當...當然有...哈啊...''  
''那你等等想要甚麼姿勢?我看你很常寫騎乘欸，等等我們用騎乘吧?''  
''嗯...哈啊...好啊...''擴張了差不多，卞慶華抽出手指換上自己的巨物，慢慢進入，被異物填滿的感覺讓陳廷軒抓緊了床單，''太痛了''，卞慶華俯身吻了吻那人的嘴角，試圖讓他放鬆便一進到底，等陳廷軒適應後便開始慢慢地挺動，隨後又加快速度，撞的陳廷軒嗯嗯啊啊的浪叫，卞慶華一個用力，讓人坐在自己身上  
''不是喜歡騎乘嗎?我們就這樣做''  
''嗯...哈啊...快...快一點...''  
''要我快一點嗎?你求我啊''說完便壞心的放慢速度，一下一下的往上頂弄  
''嗯~哥哥~快一點嘛...''說完還低頭舔了舔卞慶華的嘴唇，但卞慶華還是不為所動，持續著一樣的動作，陳廷軒心一橫，扶著卞慶華的腹肌，自己上下開始動，''哈啊..老公...快把軒軒操壞啊...''

耖你媽這妖精

握住陳廷軒的腰，由下往上快速頂弄，陳廷軒的呻吟跟著速度起起伏伏，突然頂到一個地方，叫聲又高了一個度，卞慶華壞心的往那個點用力操幹  
''嗯啊啊....太...哈啊...太快了...嗚...''  
''不是說操壞你嗎?''  
''嗯....老公....哈啊...操壞軒軒...啊''一聲驚叫，陳廷軒射在卞慶華的腹肌上，手指沾著自己的精液伸出舌頭舔了舔，''不好吃，軒軒想吃老公的''卞慶華將人壓在身下，用力抽插的數十下拔了出來，陳廷軒低頭含住巨物開始吞吐，過沒多久卞慶華全數射在陳廷軒嘴裡  
''好吃嗎?''  
''嗯...好吃...老公的東西好好吃...''將卞慶華重新推回床上，握住那半硬的性器，撐開自己的小穴，慢慢往下坐  
''可是軒軒這裡也要吃，都給我好嗎老公''  
''好~都給你''說完又是新的一回合


End file.
